


Angelic And Demonic Lovers

by Gothic_Monster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels & Demons Living in the same town, F/F, I don't know what I'm doing with my life, Just Jokes About Big Bazonkers bc vgbhnj, Maybe there's some angst idk, Might write more tags later on, Multi, Nothing That Serious, random scenarios, wholesome lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Monster/pseuds/Gothic_Monster
Summary: Howdy (👁_👁)This is literally my first time writing a fanfic about some Angel/Devil ocs I got- Don't question me-Sooo since it's my first time writing- please don't judge if its bad
Relationships: Original Character(s) - Relationship, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Aight so this is just to say I'm making random scenarios for my characters.

I'll probably not write much since school and crud but I'll at least try to write some stuff

aight peace 👁👄👁✌


	2. The New Club pt.1

It was a nice warm morning like any other day. Emilia woke up to the sound of some calming Jazz music coming from the kitchen. As she got up and tiredly walked to the kitchen, She sees her lovely angelic (and very tall) wife Aubrey cooking some breakfast and humming to the Music coming from their radio that's sitting on the counter.

"Ah, Good morning My Love!" Aubrey said with her Happy, Cheerful mood as she walked up to Emilia, giving a kiss on her forehead, "Did you sleep well?"

Emilia quietly chuckled at the small kiss from her wife. "Heh, Yeah I slept pretty well dear." Emilia responded while walking over to the table as Aubrey served her breakfast. They always had quiet breakfasts together but they were fine with it, The radio continued to play Jazz music as they ate.

Once they finished breakfast they were washing the dishes together. "Darling." Aubrey said to get Emilia's attention. "Yes? What is it dear?" Emilia responded while looking up to her wife. "Juliet called me earlier and told me there was a new club around here, How 'bout we go tonight?" Aubrey said gleefully. "Tonight? I don't know Honey. I have work tomorrow and I need to get up really early." Emilia said while going back to looking at the dishes. "Aww, But dear, Can't you just call in sick.?" Aubrey replied feeling a little disappointed. "Aubrey, I can't just call in sick all the time, My boss will get suspicious and-" Emilia stopped mid-sentence as she looked up to see Aubrey giving a sad puppy eyed look at her. Emilia blushed and felt guilty for her wife, so she sighed, "Fine I guess I'll do it just this once."

Aubrey's eyes lit up with delight and she immediately pounced onto Emilia for a hug while squealing. "Awe!!! Thank you My Love!!!" She said while squeezing her small wife tightly. "Can you let go of me now dear, you're suffocating me with your breasts-" Emilia asked with a muffled tone and a blank stare. Aubrey was confused for a couple of seconds until finally realizing and her face turning red of embarrassment. "OH- Sorry Dear!" Aubrey said while letting go of Emilia.

Emilia chuckled and motioned Aubrey to lean down. And when she did, Emilia gave her a quick peck on the lips. "It's alright Honey." Emilia said with a calm tone. Seeing her wife all flustered and blushing always made Emilia laughed. And so they walked to the living room to watch some TV together, Waiting for the night to come so they can be ready to go to the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O K so got part 1 finished and GOD WHILE MAKING THIS I WAS FANGIRLIN OVER HOW WHOLESOME I MADE THEM JNHBGVFCDXVGHBNJ
> 
> anyway I'll write more later on uvu
> 
> Spirit signin out~!


End file.
